


Peace of Mind

by The_Iron_Slayer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 03, My First Work in This Fandom, Porn with Feelings, after the bridge, but like i watched the finale and, i needed more, start soft and then porn, this is longer than i meant to make it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Iron_Slayer/pseuds/The_Iron_Slayer
Summary: A direct continuation of the bridge. Villanelle just wants to be loved and chosen and is shocked that someone actually wants to do that.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello - this is the first Fic i've written for Killing Eve and I hope you all like it. Also first smut I've written so hope it's all good. I have no Beta so all mistakes are my own - it is also 4am so please be kind. Let me know what you think - i can write another chapter if you fancy. I love this show and. I honestly cant cope with waiting so i hope this helps you all. Enjoy your porn with feelings.

The truth is, Villanelle always got what she wanted. She pushed every button and manipulated those around her until things went her way. Whether she had to kill someone completely innocent or torture the truth out of them until they’re screaming for mercy; she always got it. But now the one thing she wanted – no, needed – couldn’t be forced or bribed, it had to be earnt. The reality of the situation was that she didn’t want to force things anymore. She wanted people to like her – for them to understand her and love the person she was trying to be. Oksana. So, while she walked away slowly, with tears threatening to spill, from the one person who she truly believed would do this, she wasn’t thinking about what she wanted for once in her life. Instead she was putting Eve first. If Eve really wanted the monster to disappear, if she wanted to stop this maddening co-dependent relationship that had ruined both of their lives – she would let her. That was her first true act as Oksana – not Villanelle. The reality of the situation though was that she couldn’t stop herself from looking back, just once more… to see that beautiful lion’s mane of hair blowing around in the wind, even if it was slowly disappearing into the distance. So, she stopped and turned and to her complete disbelief Eve was already looking back – at her – at Oksana.

A small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth and she shook her head softly – never will she know what this woman will do next. And that’s one of the reasons she loves her – Eve will never be boring, she if full of the unpredictable. Like right now, Eve was charging towards her in a full pelt run and she couldn’t even move; frozen in place at her sheer amazement of this woman. As their bodies collided it was as if Eve had run into a brick wall. Villanelle stumbled backwards with the momentum, losing her balance, falling back as Eve tumbled down with her. They landed with a thud, Villanelle groaning as her back smacked the concreate. Their eyes met and Villanelle couldn’t stop the childlike grin that spread from ear to ear as she looked at Eve – who was staring at her with such determination and want that she couldn’t quite believe it.  
“You want me?” The words stumbled out of Villanelle’s mouth in a soft whisper. Instead of answering with words Eve pressed her mouth down to meet Villanelle’s. She kissed her with everything she had, both their eyes closed this time – Villanelle smiled into the kiss and pushed her face impossibly closer to Eve’s, sliding up her hand to cup her face tenderly, stroking her thumb across her cheek. It felt as if the whole world had slipped away from around them, all that was left were two women who had chosen each other.  
It wasn’t until a man cleared his throat loudly beside them that they broke apart. Villanelle looked up at the man with a glare – how dare he interrupt their moment.  
“Do either of you ladies need a hand getting up?” he asked with a raised eyebrow – his hand extended towards them. Eve batted his hand out of the way with a grunt and pushed herself up off of Villanelle – she then extended her own hand and pulled her up. As Villanelle dusted off her rather expensive coat Eve snapped at the man.  
“Do you need a hand with minding your own god damn business?” Villanelle chuckled and stepped forward, linking her arm into Eve’s and began to tug her away. The man raised two hands defensively and backed away, mumbling something about PDA these days. The pair began walking along the bridge, arms linked, holding each other closely. Eve gently rested her head on Villanelle’s shoulder as they walked, suddenly grateful for their height difference. Villanelle turned her head slightly to nuzzle and take deep breath of Eve’s hair, smiling as she did so. Gently she placed a soft kiss on her head – a romantic gesture she’d only seen in movies that she’s always wanted to do herself.  
“So…” Eve began, not really sure what to say as they meandered through London with no clear destination.  
“So what?” Villanelle said back – she knew exactly where she was taking them.  
“You know you’re a really solid person to run into – like a bloody brick wall actually” Eve quipped.  
“Well it’s really nice kissing you when you don’t try to crack my skull after.” Villanelle chuckled, knowing Eve was blushing a deep red on her shoulder.  
“Oh shut up – I had every right” Eve grumbled in response, her eyebrows scrunching in frustration as she remembered their ‘confrontation’ on the bus. Suddenly Villanelle halted, yanking Eve back and spinning her so that they were facing each other. Without warning she placed both hands either side of Eve’s face and kissed her passionately. Eve let out a small squeal in surprise but quickly responded with just as much enthusiasm. Before she knew what was going on, Eve had her back to a brick wall in a darkened ally and her hands were on Villanelle’s waist, pulling their bodies closer. Villanelle groaned at the contact, sliding her tongue along Eve’s bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. Eve readily allowed it, opening her mouth to the intoxicating taste that was Villanelle. Villanelle pushed her hips against Eve’s, desperate for friction between them as they devoured one another hungrily. Suddenly the need for oxygen became greater than their kiss and Villanelle pulled away – leaving their foreheads pressed together. Eve’s breaths came out rugged and shallow as her brain tried to process what has just happened. Villanelle smiled and looked at Eve with wide blown pupils and her chest breathing heavily.  
“Jesus what was that for? Not that I’m complaining.” Eve said shakily, not quite trusting her own voice to work.  
“I- “. Villanelle attempted to begin but instead shook her head and smiled. Eve raised an eyebrow and then gently reached forward to tuck a small strand of hair behind Villanelle’s ear – which only made her smile grow.  
“I needed to feel it again.” Villanelle stated simply.  
“Feel what?” Eve asked in confusion.  
“When I kiss you, it feels like my chest is exploding with this warmth that I’ve never had before – it’s addictive”.  
Eve stared back in disbelief at the confession. Villanelle leaned forward once again and pressed her lips softly against Eve’s. God her lips were so soft. Before things could get heated once again, she stepped back, straightened her coat once more and brushed away any loose hairs from her face. Still after a kiss that intense she looked impeccable, in comparison to poor Eve who looked as if someone had just electrocuted her. But Villanelle liked that though – the effect that she had on Eve was exhilarating and only fuelled her want for the woman. If she looked like that after just a kiss, imagine what she would look like after she made her cum for the seventh time in one night. Villanelle shook the thought from her head and pulled a dazed Eve from the wall to continue their walk to her hotel.  
As they arrived at the front desk to a fancy hotel that Eve didn’t know the name of, Villanelle greeted the clerk in what Eve thought was French but in reality, was Italian. After a brief conversation the concierge handed over a black key card to Villanelle as she faked a smile and laughed at something the man said. Eve tilted her head in confusion, she really needed to learn some languages or how else was she going to keep up with this woman and her many talents. She already felt insignificant in comparison to Villanelle. They were like two sides of the same coin really – or maybe more of a Ying and Yang. The light with some darkness and the darkness with some light. But Eve felt bland in contrast to her, she never would understand how a woman as beautiful as Villanelle had ever even begun to obsess over someone as basic as herself.  
“Eve honey? It’s time to go to our room” Villanelle interrupted Eve’s self-deprecating thoughts with an eager voice and a smile so big it seemed to take up her whole face. As Eve followed Villanelle to the lift, she turned back to face the concierge and smiled warmly in thanks. As they waited for the lift to arrive Villanelle pushed the up button repeatedly and shuffled on the spot. She never was good at waiting for things. After what felt like an eternity the doors finally opened and Villanelle practically jumped inside, spinning around on her heel to face Eve. Eve followed her in, her feet dragging slightly on the floor as usual – not quite understanding the blonde’s sudden childlike energy that seemed to burst from her. God Eve was so tired, her eyelids felt like lead and suddenly her whole body began to protest at the exhaustion that she had been suppressing for the past few days in her hunt for a very particular Russian assassin. Villanelle pushed the button for the top floor and then as the lift moved, she started jumping a little, giggling as it began to shake.  
“Don’t do that!” Eve exclaimed, grabbing onto the very ostentatious gold railing. Villanelle stopped instantly but her smile didn’t faulter. How could it? She had Eve all to herself and it was by choice – Eve’s choice. She had chosen her. Tenderly she reached out and took Eve’s hand – another unfamiliar gesture - which she was quickly discovering were very enjoyable when it was with someone you loved. She ran her thumb across the woman’s knuckles and Eve squeezed her hand gently in response. Tugging Eve towards her, Villanelle kissed her once again, tangling her hands in her curly black locks, but it was all over too quickly as the lift doors opened to their floor.  
“Ya know, if you’re going to keep kissing me like that you gotta start warning me or I’m going to pass out.” Eve flushed and stepped out into the hotel hallway. Villanelle followed and overtook Eve, skipping down the hallway – knowing exactly where she was going. Eve trudged behind, huffing at the blondes never ending enthusiasm but really, she loved this carefree side of Villanelle – it was a surprisingly innocent vulnerability. Villanelle skidded to a stop outside one of the doors, using the key card she opened the heavy black door and held it open for Eve, bowing for her as she tipped an imaginary top hat.  
“M-Lady your room awaits” She said in an impeccably crisp British accent. Eve let out a hearty laugh as she walked through the door into what was probably the most luxurious room she had ever seen in her 41 years of life.  
“Wow you don’t do things half arsed do you?” Eve gaped as she ran her hand over the expensive fabric sofas – all lined with gold.  
“It had to be perfect – for you of course” Villanelle looked at her feet and scratched behind he her left ear. There was heavy bubbly feeling that suddenly sat in her chest, she didn’t like this one. She always felt things with Eve and having these new emotions was a bit overwhelming when she didn’t know what they were. This one made her sweaty and twitchy.  
“Hey – what’s wrong?” Eve stepped in front of her, using her hand to tilt her chin so that they had eye contact.  
“I feel sweaty and twitchy at the thought that you might not like the room, and I don’t like it.” Villanelle stated rather matter-of-factly. Eve chuckled at her bluntness and shrugged her coat off, placing it on one of the sofas and then removed her shoes.  
“The room is lovely – but it doesn’t really matter where we are as long as we’re together.” Eve reassured.  
The unpleasant bubbly feeling continued to consume Villanelle. She had never been nervous to touch anyone before – in fact usually she was very confident with her abilities to please a woman, but what if Eve was different? This was her first time after all, and it needed to be perfect. What would happen if Eve didn’t like it? Would she still want her? Would she leave? Her chest tightened at the thought and her head snapped up to look at Eve, the panic evident in her eyes.  
“Hey, Hey, Hey.” Eve quickly approached her once again, placing two hands on her face. “It’s just us.” She smiled softly at Villanelle, and she leaned into Eve’s touch, her breath slowing once more. Eve pushed onto her tiptoes to kiss Villanelle first on the forehead; then she moved to kiss both her cheeks, nose, along each side of her jaw and a strangled moan left the blondes mouth. Suddenly Villanelle no longer wanted softness. Grabbing Eve’s face slightly harsher than intended, she captured the woman’s lips in a breath stealing kiss. Her sudden hunger evident she backed Eve to the nearest wall, pushing her body against her as close as possible. Eve sighed heavily, lifting her hands, fumbling at the front of Villanelle’s coat – trying to undo it. Villanelle pulled back, yanking at the bow, shoving it off and throwing the coat somewhere on the floor. Going back in with desperation she began kissing the woman’s jaw and down onto her neck where she began to suck and bite. Eve moaned heavily, her back arching off the wall as Villanelle left very deep purple bruises in her path. Marking her possessively – Eve liked it.  
“Fuck you’re beautiful.” The blonde mumbled against her skin and it felt as if Eve’s blood was on fire. Was this how things were supposed to be? In all her years of marriage with Niko, not once had she felt like this. Like she was being worshiped and god they hadn’t even taken off their clothes yet.  
As if she could hear Eve’s thoughts, Villanelle started to tug at Eve’s shirt as if asking for permission to take it off. Eve responded with a wholehearted nod and then her top was gone. She had only thrown on a basic black bra which didn’t even really fit right but Villanelle defiantly didn’t care. She quickly reached behind Eve to remove her bra with precision and it tumbled to the floor. Villanelle took a step back to admire Eve’s breasts – she had dreamt of this moment over and over again. Hell, she’d masturbated enough times over the thought of just kissing her let alone this.  
“God you look amazing” she said in a breathy sigh. Eve blushed furiously at the compliment as Villanelle raised her hands to cup Eve’s breasts. Eve moaned and goose bumps flooded her skin, causing her nipples to stand at a hardened point which greatly pleased Villanelle. She ran her thumbs over the both nipples at once and the sound Eve made set Villanelle’s brain a blaze. Bending down she took one of the hardened nubs into her mouth and sucked lightly, scraping her teeth gently at the same time while her hand continued to give the other breast the attention it deserved. Eve pushed into her touch.  
“Bed. Please. Bed.” She begged. She needed Villanelle but not against a wall or her legs truly would give away. As if she weighed nothing Villanelle picked Eve up and her legs wrapped around the taller woman’s waist. She walked with intention through the room – somehow avoiding all the furniture and into a ridiculously large bedroom that contained an even more ridiculously large bed. Neither breaking this kiss or faltering Villanelle laid Eve down onto the bed with great care despite her lust. Standing back up Villanelle pulled off her own top revealing a very luxurious navy lacy bra that probably cost more than two months’ rent in Eve’s shitty little apartment. Then as if it were nothing she reached behind her back and took off her own bra. Eve gasped at the sight of bare-chested Villanelle – her fading scars and bruises visible in the dimmed lighting and it made her heart ache. Glancing down she looked at the freshest scar – still pink on the lower part of her stomach. Eve sat up and traced her thumb over the mark; she was responsible for this pain. Looking up at Villanelle she as the blonde smiled and shook her head.  
“It’s my favourite one you know?” Eve didn’t get a chance to respond as Villanelle leaned down and distracted her with another nerve tingling kiss. Manoeuvring across the bed Eve now had her head on the pillow with Villanelle on top of her. It felt like her hands were everywhere, leaving trails of fire in their path and they wandered down to her jeans. Villanelle flicked the button open and pulled down the zip agonisingly slow – savouring the moment as Eve’s breath seemed to catch in her throat.  
“Can I?” the blonde asked sincerely, with her voice still laced with lust. Eve couldn’t speak – instead she just nodded vigorously, pleading her to continue with her eyes. Gently Villanelle began to tug at her jeans, Eve raised her hips off of the bed to help and then swiftly they were gone. Villanelle groaned at the sight.  
“Eve Polastri you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes upon.” The blonde’s eyes shone with honesty and amazement at the woman underneath her. Eve giggled softly in response, no-one had ever complimented her like this and quite honestly, she really liked it. Her heart raced in her ribcage she reached her hand up to cup one of Villanelle’s breast – it was so incredibly soft, more so than she was expecting. Villanelle’s eyes fluttered close at the touch and as much as she wanted Eve to continue, there would be time for that after – right now all she wanted was to taste her. Gently she began placing kisses down Eve’s body starting in-between her breasts, nipping and tugging at the skin as she gradually got lower, across her stomach and then to her hips. She smiled at the little marks she left over Eve’s skin – she was hers. Kissing impossibly softly at her knicker line she felt Eve squirm beneath her, and she smiled at the woman’s eagerness. Continuing on she kissed further down to the very evident damp patch on Eve’s underwear – pressing a harder kiss she listened as Eve whimpered and raised her hips in desperation.  
“Patience Eve – I’m going to take my time with you”. Eve mewled in response. Villanelle chuckled deeply and hooked an arm under each of her legs and inhaled deeply at Eve’s scent. God if she thought Eve was intoxicating before this should be damn right illegal to smell this good. She ran her tongue against the cotton underwear and Eve practically screamed at the touch.  
“Oh god please. I’ll do anything just please!” Eve begged and Villanelle loved it – from now on this was the only torture she planned on doing for the rest of her life. Being uncharacteristically merciful, she pulled Eve’s underwear off and then resumed her position between her thighs once again – this time she could smell Eve’s arousal and her mouth began to water heavily. Placing kisses over the outside of Eve she then very gently licked the whole of Eve’s sex and she screamed in response – her body arching up from the bed. Villanelle then placed the tip of her tongue against Eve’s clit and pressed. Eve reacted as if she had never been touched in her life and Villanelle wondered if ‘the moustache’ had even done this to his beautiful wife. The idiot. She tasted like heaven. Deciding that the teasing was over, Villanelle started a rhythm with her tongue swiping over Eve’s clit with just the right pressure and then gently sucking - causing the woman to writhe beneath her. Holding her hips down with a bit more force she felt a hand tangle in her hair – trying to push her face down as Eve tried to get more pressure. Villanelle responded to the silent request with much enthusiasm, raising her hand she pressed one finger at Eve’s entrance and then slowly pushed it in and Eve’s response was animalistic. Never in her life had Eve felt like this – as Villanelle worked between her thighs her body felt it was on fire. Her head thrashed against the pillow, one hand in the blonde hair and the other desperately grasping at the sheet – her knuckles white. As Villanelle began pumping a finger at an agonisingly slow place she kept up with sucking Eve’s clit and Eve felt like she might explode. Her body was wound up, a thin sheen of sweat covering it as she was desperate for release.  
“More.” She muttered out and once again Villanelle happily complied. Gently she added another finger and began pumping away faster and harder – curling her fingers slightly to press against that sweet spot inside her. Villanelle was drunk on the taste of Eve, gradually thrusting harder and harder, feeling Eve’s rapidly approaching release as she fluttered around her fingers, she sucked hard on her clit and Eve exploded around her.  
“Fuck Oksana” Eve cried – Villanelle rode her through the orgasm, but her heart swelled with that warm feeling at the sound of Eve saying her real name. She had never liked her name but for some reason as it tumbled from Eve’s mouth mid-orgasm, she decided it had never sounded so beautiful. She slowed as Eve came down from her high and she removed her fingers and placed one last kiss on Eve’s sex and climbed back up Eve’s body. Eve felt as if every joint had been disconnected and she was now a very content jellyfish. Never in her life had she come so hard and she was still feeling the aftershocks of pleasure spiking through her body.  
“Eve open your eyes” Villanelle pleaded, and Eve did. Villanelle raised the two fingers that had just been inside Eve and placed them on her mouth. Eve opened her mouth and sucked the fingers as she tasted herself.  
“See how good you taste baby” Villanelle’s voice was husky and dripping with want – her pupils blown and her hair a mess from Eve grasping at it. Still she looked so sexy. Removing her fingers from Eve’s mouth she replaced it with her own, kissing her tenderly, trying to show Eve how she made her feel. Villanelle broke the kiss and leaned down to lay side by side. Eve rolled and turned so that they were face to face and Villanelle traced patterns over the woman’s arm and side – apparently still very much mesmerised by her.  
“I want to do that to you” Eve said quietly.  
“You don’t have to” Villanelle shrugged with honesty and if Eve never felt comfortable doing that then she’d be okay with it – she was content just being chosen.  
“No, I want to. I just need you to teach me. Please.” Eve was determined and very much desperate to taste Villanelle herself.  
“Okay I will – but not right now. Right now, I just want to look at you”. Eve smiled bright at the blonde’s softness. She knew she made the right decision to turn around. They laid in silence, just admiring each other – it was the most peace either had felt in a very long time.  
Eve was the first to break the silence.  
“Are you done looking yet?” she quizzed with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Villanelle let out a hearty laugh and leaned in for a quick kiss.  
“ I ‘spose so… for now…”  
This was only their beginning


	2. How do you like your eggs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up in typical Villaneve fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone – firstly I would like to thank you all for the love, it’s made me smile more than I can express. I’ve decided to continue this maybe for a few chapters? I’m not sure how many but I want to see where it goes! I can’t promise to bring you a schedule with consistent updates because truly I only write when my anxiety is high as I can channel it into work, and it makes me feel better. But as there is a pandemic going on, I’m pretty anxious a lot of the time so there is that? I hope you enjoy this. This chapter is a bit shorter but oh well! Let me know what you think!

Weight. Eve couldn’t breathe. Panic. Blind fucking panic. It coursed through her veins as she willed her body to move from its sleepy state – to remove the heavy object from around her neck and chest. Flailing her arms, she roughly grabbed the object that was obstructing her breathing and shoved it with as much forced as she could. During the months that she had been on the run from Villanelle and her taunting, sleeping had defiantly not come easily. She was plagued with nightmares causing her to be constantly on edge, every noise or creek sending her bolting off of the bed and into the bathroom with a knife in hand. Eve didn’t think she’d slept more than 3 hours at a time since well… Since Niko left. So, when the object that she had so violently kicked out of the bed fell to the floor let out a cry of anguish - she was very confused. Eve was not in her apartment, or some random friends’ bed or the office sofa. She was surrounded by silk sheets, gold and the scent of a perfume that was intoxicating. Blinking the blurry sleep away furiously, she collected her surroundings and scanned the room for a threat. The ‘threat’ groaned from the floor on the right side of the bed and poked its head up to be visible to Eve.  
Poor Villanelle sat clutching her head with eyes scrunched in both pain and annoyance.  
“Eve. That was not very pleasant.” Her voice was thick with sleep making her Russian accent heavier than usual. Eve clutched her chest in an attempt to will her heart rate back to normal. Fumbling she moved to the edge of the bed to look down at a very naked and pissed off Villanelle.

“Oh god I’m so sorry!” She cried in horror, reaching down to offer Villanelle a hand.  
“Quite frankly Eve I prefer you stabbing me to that!” she snapped venomously. 

Eve was quickly learning that Villanelle was most defiantly not a morning person. There goes the happy morning Villanelle was looking forward to. She’d been very much content in the snuggling that they were doing – it had been so long since someone had held her - actually, come to think of it, she didn’t think anyone had ever held her like that in her life. Not even her own mother, and now thanks to her she never would. The thought made her frown.

“Hey! I’m sorry. I couldn’t breathe! You’re heavy!” Eve apologised once again; the guilt very much evident on her face.  
Sighing heavily Villanelle accepted Eve’s extended hand but instead of using it to pull herself up, she tugged Eve down harshly causing her to tumble from the bed and land partly both on Villanelle and the floor.  
“Hey! Asshole!” Eve exclaimed, wincing at the impact. Villanelle laughed hard.  
“See, now we are even.” She smirked like a child and pulled Eve onto her lap and both women realised quickly how very much naked they were. Villanelle looked down at Eve’s breasts and took one in her hand, caressing it softly.

“God you’re like a horny teenager!” Eve half chuckled and moaned at the contact.  
“Well can you blame me when you look this good in the morning?”. Eve blushed furiously and Villanelle loved it. God she would never get bored of making this woman blush – her dying words would be a compliment to Eve. She nuzzled into the older woman’s neck, inhaling deeply causing Eve’s breath to hitch.

“Good enough to eat.” She mumbled against her skin and then bit down hard on Eve’s pulse point. A low cry escaped Eve’s throat at the mixture of pleasure and pain. Villanelle had realised last night how much Eve liked to blend the two; it was now evident in the morning light how much so. Eve was covered in bruises – around her wrists, along her torso and even more surprisingly there were a few light fingerprint marks that sat beautifully around her neck. Villanelle pulled back to look Eve in the eye – finding her pupils wide with desire, she smirked smirk at the effect she had. The power was invigorating. Eve cupped her face gently and smiled back – when had she become so soft? She silently scoffed at herself.

“Now you mention it – I am pretty hungry myself” Eve wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Villanelle threw her head back in another laugh, it was grounding seeing Eve this light-hearted, like the past few years of trauma hadn’t happened.  
“Enough of that – you ate plenty last night” Villanelle smiled fondly at the recent memory; Eve had been a very fast and enthusiastic learner. Somehow Eve had turned sex into something more than just an act for Villanelle. Eve had made love to her and as much as that phrase usually wanted her to be sick, this time she got it. Shuffling slightly on the floor Villanelle indicated she wanted to get up.  
“My arse is numb Eve.” She stated bluntly and Eve clambered off, standing up wobblily. Villanelle followed and walked towards the desk in the hotel room – not bothering to cover herself in anyway and Eve watched with much appreciation. Picking up the phone she dialled for room service before lightly placing her hand over the speaker and shouting across the room.  
“How do you like your eggs in the morning?” 

They both wolfed the food down in unladylike fashion. It turns out that vigorous sex can cause one to build up quite the appetite. Eve actually liked her eggs scrambled with bacon believe it or not – Villanelle said that the eggs were like Eve’s brain. Eve did not appreciate this. In comparison Villanelle had her eggs poached with salmon – of course the more complicated way she would prefer, Eve was not shocked in the slightest. Sitting back Eve huffed a big sigh and patted her stomach lightly, god she was stuffed. 

“Did you enjoy breakfast?” Villanelle muffled out while chewing her food. Eve pulled a face of disgust.  
“Yes, but don’t talk with your mouth full, gross.” She scolded. Villanelle hastily swallowed the food and cuffed her mouth.  
“Sorry they don’t teach table manners in assassin school”. Eve chucked and rolled her eyes.  
“So what do you want to do today?” Eve asked as ran her fingers roughly through her hair in a futile attempt to manage it.  
“Sex.” Villanelle put bluntly. She pushed her plate away from her and thudded her elbows down onto the table.  
“Yes, well great but after that?” Eve pushed.  
“Shower sex?” Villanelle questioned with genuine confusion. Frankly she was shocked that Eve wanted to do anything else because there was only one thing on her mind, and it was fucking Eve until she couldn’t stand. Eve sighed and leaned forward.  
“I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had”.  
Villanelle smirked.

“I thought the best idea I ever had was choking you until you came all over my hand?” Villanelle asked, her voice lanced with innocence, Eve spluttered and blushed as red as a beetroot.  
“Or was it when I tied you to the bed and made you beg?” Slowly Villanelle raised from her seat and walked towards Eve. 

“Actually, I know what it was” Villanelle sank on her knees to the floor and pulled Eve in the chair so that she was now facing towards her. Eve gulped, unable to say anything in response. Villanelle undid Eve’s silk robe, exposing her naked form beneath. Villanelle groaned in appreciation and lightly dusted her fingers over Eve’s thighs before parting them. This woman was intoxicating 

“It was when I bent you over this table and fucked you from behind – and you took it like a good little slut” Villanelle’s voice was thick, her accent heavy as her mouth made its way towards Eve’s centre. An animalistic escaped Eve’s throat as Villanelle’s tongue finally connected with her clit. Villanelle hummed in response, sending vibrations straight through Eve’s core and her back arched off of the chair in response. Hastily she flung a thigh over the blonde’s shoulder and spread her legs even further and Villanelle was more than delighted; having more room she devoured Eve like her life depended on it, alternating between sucking and licking she wasn’t wasting any time. She wanted Eve to come hard and fast. 

“I’m – Jesus – I…” Eve attempted to communicate about how quickly she was about to come, but instead one hand grasped at the table – accidentally pushing a glass onto the floor causing it to shatter (not that either of them noticed); While the other hand grabbed Villanelle’s hair harshly and pushed her head further into her, desperate for more pressure. Villanelle doubled her efforts, enjoying the stinging of her scalp from Eve yanking at her hair. She swiftly brought a hand up and mercilessly plunged two fingers into Eve’s tight heat and instantly set a punishing pace. Eve cried out, her hips thrusting to meet Villanelle’s rhythm and with one final suck on her clit she was sent tumbling over the edge. Her vision whited out with her orgasm as her body convulsed but Villanelle didn’t slow her pace, despite being slightly suffocated by Eve’s thighs she continued to maximise Eve’s orgasm for as long as possible. 

“Oh God – stop – please” Eve begged; her whole body painfully overstimulated she tugged Villanelle back up so that they were eye level. Villanelle smirked and sucked her fingers clean, closing her eyes and humming in appreciation like she hadn’t just spend the last 10 minutes buried between Eve’s legs. Her chin glistened with Eve’s orgasm, she leaned forward and kissed Eve, purposely running her tongue across hers so that Eve could taste herself. Eve pulled away and stood up off the chair, legs shaking slightly but confidence not wavering – Villanelle was left kneeling on the floor, somehow seeing Eve towering over her like this made her impossibly more aroused – she was certain there was so kind of damp patch on the carpet below her because she could feel herself dripping down her thighs. The power dynamic had shifted, leaving Villanelle in unknown territory. She liked it. 

“Baby why don’t you go and start that shower for us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think and if you want more. Thanks for reading.


End file.
